


Abomination

by sirhin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirhin/pseuds/sirhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly how far would Heechul go to get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akihikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akihikaru).



> This is dedicated to the lovely akihikaru who persuaded me to write my second SuJu fanfic and gave me a prompt consisting of shoe, dance, and smile. Unbeta-ed. The unimaginative title as well as any character inconsistencies, grammatical/spelling errors, and plot holes are my own fault.
> 
> Originally Posted at LiveJournal on 3 June 2010.

Heechul sat at the edge of his bed, a triumphant gazed fixed upon a pair of sneakers before him. They were nothing much to look at – the black canvas frayed at the edges and the rubber soles worn almost to the quick. What used to be white stitching was now a slightly discolored grey from multiple washings and wear that could only be attributed to being a well-used and much-loved pair of shoes.

And that was why Heechul wore his infamous smirk while staring at said pair of shoes.

They belonged to Hankyung and not many knew aside from other Super Junior members, but they were the Chinaman's absolute favorite. Yes, he owned other pairs of shoes from name-brand dress shoes for special occasions to a single pair of flip flops that he never seemed to wear, but out of all of his seven other pairs of footwear, these were the ones that he would lovingly slip on most often whether it be for dance practice or an interview. In fact, Heechul would swear upon his fluffy bunny slippers that Hankyung would even wear those tattered shoes over everything else on a date – and that was only because that very thing had happened. On their first date together, Hankyung was nothing to be scoffed at with a form-fitting shirt and a pair of slim jeans that showed off his toned dancers' legs and clad upon his feet were those very shoes.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Heechul had demanded, a finger pointed straight at those abominable shoes complete with tattered shoelaces that seemed to be a direct offense to him.

Hankyung's face took on a puzzled expression, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Shoes…," he trailed off, wondering why Heechul's eyebrows had shot up in surprise when he heard the response.

"Shoes," he said. "Shoes?!" Hankyung only appeared to be even more at a loss than before. "Exactly what am I to you?" Hankyung muttered something towards his feet and his right arm momentarily came up to rub at his left elbow in an embarrassed fashion.

"I didn't hear that, Hannie," Heechul said, losing the angry tone he had slowly acquired, becoming slightly sympathetic to his boyfriend's plight. Then he quickly added, "And don't say you don't know Korean!" when it became apparent that he was going to do just that.

"You're my very, very close friend- boyfriend. My boyfriend." His tongue stumbled over the foreign words and a slight flush appeared upon the Chinese man's tanned skin.

"That's right," Heechul smugly replied. "So why are you wearing those- shoes?"

Hankyung's face snapped up to look at him and he briefly lifted up a foot. "These?" Heechul folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes – those. I know you have other shoes, so why did you have to choose shoes that look like they belong in the trash?"

"The trash!" Hankyung's eyes fleetingly took on a hurt glint and his normally gentle voice acquired a dangerous edge. "Why can't I wear them? You've seen me wear them before!"

"Yes and they were eyesores then as well. I thought you would have the common sense to know that I wouldn't be caught outside on a date with you wearing those—things." He waved a hand at the sneakers and he concluded with an air of finality with, "I'm Kim Heechul!"

"But Chullie--"

"What is it," Heechul interrupted from behind clenched teeth with his eyes fixed upon Hankyung's shoes.

"They're my favorite!" He lowered his voice a bit, making Heechul lean forward to catch it. "And they're my lucky shoes." Heechul stopped short from delivering a scathing reply. Instead, he had walked past the Chinese male towards the door and he turned around when he didn't hear footsteps behind him.

"Well, are you coming?" He lifted an eyebrow. "I assume we're already running late for our dinner reservation." At that, Hankyung's solemn face grew brighter and a tentative smile spread across his face as he gradually regained his earlier enthusiasm. Then he swiftly moved forward and firmly took Heechul's hand in his own, leading them out.

_They're my lucky shoes._

At the memory, a faint smile flitted across his face. Heechul now understood how much those shoes meant to Hankyung after various other similar instances where he insisted on wearing the blasted pair. They made him feel comfortable – comfortable enough to feel at ease on an occasion that would make most people nervous. Even so, Heechul never questioned more into why those shoes were important – _so do you need luck almost every day of the week?_ – and he never felt the need to. He attributed it as a weakness of his; often finding himself cutting Hankyung some slack, or at least a lot more compared with others. It was something he couldn't help but do if only to watch that gentle smile spread across his face or his eyes lighting up at getting what he wanted.

But that was going to stop now – or so Heechul told himself. He had been missing the Chinaman's company of late. Granted everyone was busy with their individual schedules, which wasn't a new thing, and Hankyung still came home every night and he would still cook his famous Beijing fried rice if Heechul wanted some and even if he didn't, saying he was too thin, but the fact of the matter was that he felt left out of his favorite Chinaman's life. And so on this particular day where he had nothing planned, he had hatched a plan to bring Hankyung to him and only him.

Hankyung loved those shoes and because he was out for a photo shoot of some sort and a sudden turn of luck in Heechul's favor, he had left without donning on his usual sneakers so Heechul took the opportunity to hold them hostage. Then his Kyungie would have to go straight to him in order to find them and he, in turn, could stretch it as long as he wanted so they could spend more time together. It made absolute perfect sense to him.

There was just one problem: it was already nearing eight and the very man he wanted to meet hadn't come back yet. Heechul refrained from picking up his cell phone to check up on him just in case it would raise suspicions but as every second ticked by on the clock mounted on the wall before him, his fingers unconsciously crept closer to his phone. Just as he was on the verge of inventing a new way of punishing Hankyung for making him wait and increasing the potential amount of premature wrinkles and grey hairs that could appear, his phone rang. And just like that, his silent fuming transformed into a flurry of motion as he frantically grabbed at his phone to pry it open.

"Yah! How come you're not back yet??"

There was a moment of silence. "…Hyung? Is this a bad time?" It was Ryeowook. Heechul took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Heechul bit back a sigh; it wouldn't do to attack Ryeowook for his boyfriend's shortcomings but sometimes – just sometimes – the eternal maknae's helpful nature grated on his nerves. "Yes. Why'd you call?" He pretended not to notice how strained his voice sounded from deliberately biting back the words he wanted to shoot at a certain someone who was not there.

"… If you're sure—"

"I am."

"All right." Ryeowook still didn't sound convinced but he continued. "Are you at home?"

"In my room."

"Oh, good! Could you look—" Then a large racket emitted from the phone sounding as if a major pile up had occurred and Heechul held it far away from his faintly ringing ears, staring at it. A rushed voice in the background that he was rather familiar with directly followed afterwards.

"IS THAT HANKYUNG???" The loud noise came to a halt and he could hear forced breathing on the other end. "Put him on the phone! Now!!"

"I- Sorry, but—" Then all Heechul heard was an abrupt click and the flat drone of the dialing tone. He stared at his phone in amazement. No one hung up on Kim Heechul and even if someone were to do it, Ryeowook was too nice so that only left his Hankyung. His eyes shot to the photo of him and Hankyung together on his desk and a decidedly evil look crossed his face.

"You think you can hang up on me?" Heechul stood up from the bed and strode over to the framed picture and he jabbed a finger at the smiling visage of his boyfriend with every word that he uttered. "How – dare – you!" Then he reached over and took the sneakers with two fingers by the shoelaces and unceremoniously dropped them into the trashcan. Making a noise of complete frustration, he threw on a pair of shoes and walked out of the room only to come back less than eleven seconds later only to retrieve the shoes from the trash and throw them underneath his bed. This time, as he exited his room, he made a sound of disgust – this time at himself and his incredibly annoying soft spot for a particular Chinaman. Right as he reached the door to the apartment, the door swung open narrowly missing him, revealing a subdued-looking Hankyung whose eyes were fixed to a point over Heechul's left shoulder when he realized who was there, purposely avoiding the elder's glare. Once Heechul spotted him, his ire was fueled almost ten-fold.

"You!" Once again, his accusing forefinger was pointed straight at the offender, albeit the real, three-dimensional version. "I cannot believe you hung up on me! Do you know how long I've waited for you?"

Hankyung's eyes shot up to meet his and his hands were cautiously raised in a strangely Siwon-like manner as if to placate him. Heechul made a mental note to limit the time they spent with one another; Hankyung's adoption of the habits of other men just didn't sit well with him. "Heechul," he began in what he probably thought was a soothing voice, but he quickly continued when Heechul's eyes narrowed. "I know you're mad at me but just calm down."

"Calm. Down." Heechul crossed his arms. "You made me wait here the entire day for you and you want me to calm down?!"

"Well, yes, but—"

"And you hung up on me!"

Hankyung winced. "I know, but it wasn't on purpose! I just wanted to tell you in person!"

"Tell me in person? Tell me what in person? What could possibly be pressing and important enough that you couldn't just tell me on the phone or at least warn me before _hanging up on your boyfriend_ on _your friend's phone_?!" By this point, Hankyung took to cringing with every heated syllable that exited from his boyfriend's mouth.

Before Heechul could continue his tirade, Hankyung opened his mouth and quickly pushed out, "You won't get to see those shoes anymore!" Heechul, whose mouth was parted to give another scathing reply, froze.

"Wait, what?! What are you talking about?"

"My shoes? The pair that you hate so much?"

"You were talking about those shoes." Heechul's voice was flat with a hint of amazement. "Your shoes."

"Yes!" Hankyung's voice became more relieved. "Chullie-ya, I know you hate those shoes ever since I wore them that time and every time after that, I see your face. You're not very happy with them."

Heechul didn't know if he should be surprised that Hankyung paid that much attention to him or annoyed that he knew that he didn't like them and wore them anyway. "I see."

"So you won't see them anymore, because I bought a new pair to replace them." There was a note of accomplished finality, but the hint of a smile that was growing upon Heechul's face was quickly wiped away as Hankyung continued. "There's just one problem: I can't seem to find them anywhere! I even tried sneaking back during break to get them, but I was caught."

"So Ryeowookie…"

"He tried to help me find them and knew you had a free schedule today." Hankyung gave a sheepish smile. "I didn't tell him that it was supposed to be a surprise for you."

"Hmm." Heechul made sure he wiped his face free of expression, even though he was glad everything came down to this and he got something extra out of it. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you then." Hankyung smiled one of his special smiles only reserved for Heechul, who averted his eyes to keep from falling into its spell.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he replied in an unaffected tone of voice. "And you don't have to worry about your shoes. I have them."

His attention snapped back to Hankyung when he lovingly grasped one of his hands, a thumb tenderly stroking his hand. "So you're really not mad anymore?"

"Yes, really. Is it really that hard to believe?" Hankyung gave a soft chuckle but didn't answer; it was probably the smart thing to do and Heechul momentarily took pride in having had found such a wise boyfriend. "Now, let's take a look at these new shoes of yours."

"Wait here," Hankyung quickly said before opening the door once more where he supposed the new pair of shoes were left.

"Hankyung-ya," Heechul called out.

Hankyung reentered the apartment enough so that his face could be seen from behind the door with one foot between the door and the door frame to keep it from closing. "What is it?"

"Thanks."

Hankyung smiled as he finished retrieving the shopping bag and he walked up to Heechul. "Want to see it?"

"What do you think?" He raised an eyebrow and his fingers were itching to open the box so that his eyes finally wouldn't have to suffer anymore, but then an idea struck him. "Wait!" Heechul ran back into his room and came back out to Hankyung with the pair of scuffed shoes once more gingerly held by the laces and at an arm's length before him. "Here you go."

Hankyung smiled once more so the corners of his eyes crinkled just the tiniest bit. "Perfect," he murmured, as he lovingly collected the shoes from Heechul with both hands. Then he extracted the box from the bag and flipped open the lid. In growing horror, Heechul's eyes took in the pitch-black canvas and flawlessly white stitching as well as the unworn rubber soles that were uncovered from within layers of crisp tissue paper and were laid beside the pair of shoes that they were to replace. They were identical down to the honeycomb patterns on the rubber soles and the classic criss-cross stitching except this pair was brand new.

Then it suddenly hit Heechul that he would be seeing these for another ten or fifty years and he made it a goal of great importance to send a strongly written letter to the company to tell them to discontinue that particular line of sneakers for the sake of his own well-being.

And for Hankyung's, of course.﻿


End file.
